


Birdie

by bittersweetwhimsy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, golf au, pro golfer jihoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 03:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15283119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittersweetwhimsy/pseuds/bittersweetwhimsy
Summary: Wonwoo really isn't expecting anything interesting to happen this summer at the golf course he works at. Until a tournament at the golf course happens turning him into Jihoon's caddie.





	Birdie

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm really sorry for this belated fic. Many things occurred irl to me that caused the delay of this.  
> lmao i can't believe i wrote a golf fic but here we are. I only know a little bit about golf so inaccuracies is on me! >.<
> 
> golf terms:  
> fore- watch out  
> bogey- one stroke above par on a hole  
> birdie- a stroke below par on a hole  
> par- expected number of strokes on a hole (usually 3,4, or 5)  
> caddie- the person that helps carries a golfer's golf bag and helps out with suggestions  
> mulligan: second chance to restart hole without penalty

Tomorrow will mark another uneventful summer dying at the golf course. Wonwoo can see it now: Junhui and Soonyoung giving him hell at the clubhouse while he’s going to develop back pains from all the lifting of water coolers.

It’s not even day one, but Wonwoo is dreading it. The golf course always has middle aged men or young kids trying out their clubs. There’s no one interesting. Except for when Soonyoung decides to indulge him and only hangs out on the sand pit courses to ruin the nicely raked sand.

At least this is the last summer he’s working there.

 

 

“Wonwoo don’t forget to stay hydrated!” Junhui calls from the front desk.

“I’m the one filling up the coolers.”

“Exactly! If you’re down and out then I need to beg Minghao. I’m not about to lose my dignity begging to him.”

“Haven’t you already?”

Junhui throws a tee, “You’re the worst! Hole ten needs a cooler by the way.”

Wonwoo flips Junhui the finger on his way out.

The younger of the Chinese duo is certainly a force to be reckon with. Minghao still hasn’t returned to cleaning the coolers ever since the elder drenched him in water two weeks ago.

Junhui is the lucky one getting to stay indoors with air conditioning and not having the sun beat down on him.

Wonwoo sighs at the four coolers lined up by the back of the kitchen. Minghao whistles as he’s attaching notes to which coolers go where. “Did Junhui tell you that hole ten needed a cooler?”

Minghao sighs loudly, while rolling his eyes, “Gross. Just take the one marked for six.”

Wonwoo rolls the coolers to the employee golf cart. First stop, hole two. Honestly out of all the coolers he has to deliver, hole two is his least favorite. He lugs the cooler around the sand pit. So far no one has had to use their wedge yet. The sand is still perfectly raked from Minghao’s earlier run through the golf course. Figures. Everyone is still on the driving range before it gets too busy. It’s going to be another long morning.

 

When he returns from the back holes Junhui is talking with customers. They’re not any of the regulars. Wonwoo plops down in the café chair and pulls out the last half of his muffin. Lunch can’t come soon enough. 

 

Soonyoung saddles up to the stool next to him.

“Shouldn’t you be working?”

“I can deliver you a fresh cup of sweat if you need to rehydrate, water boy.”

“You guys haven’t even started prepping for lunch yet.” Wonwoo glares at him, shoving the last of the muffin in his mouth.

“We have and it’s called the oven works, darling.” Soonyoung smiles sweetly at him.

“Disgusting. Go over there and use your pet names,” He points in Junhui’s direction.

“Don’t worry I already do. Right Babe?”

Junhui pauses his explanation on how to fill out the score card, to holler back, “Right Babe!” The middle-aged men look slightly alarmed at Junhui’s raised speaking volume.

“You guys totally planned that.”

“We didn’t. Right babe?”

“Babe please I’m working.” Junhui looks slightly distressed having to respond to Soonyoung.

“The two of you are something else.”

“When are you eating lunch today?”

“Whenever.”

“Let me know, since today’s menu is Atlantic salmon.”

Wonwoo rolls his eyes, “Why can’t you just say fish like everyone else?”

“Chef will cook me alive if I don’t know the menu.”

“Good. Then I’ll know someone who feels the pain of lobsters and octopi.”

“Stoooop.” Soonyoung pulls at his own cheeks.

“You’re a kitchen boy, Soonyoung.”

 

“Staff as you know the regional qualifiers will be held here. In three weeks we need to get everything in the utmost pristine shape.”

Minghao keeps flicking little wadded up pieces of straw paper at Junhui. The latter is doing his best to ignore him. Wonwoo rolls his eyes. He and Minghao have a bet at what’s going to make Junhui snap first.

“I want there to be even less of the usual shenanigans.” The manager scans the room. “Make it negative 100 shenanigans.”

“So, he wants us to not be here right?” Minghao mutters. Junhui elbows him.

“I can smell your nasty fish breath.” Wonwoo sighs.

“No one asked you to smell my breath.” Junhui elbows both, while giving Minghao a look.

“Do not- I repeat- do not tick off any of the golfers. The regulars, guests, and competitors. I have a list of names and pictures competing in the qualifiers. Meeting adjourned.”

 Everyone grumbles, chairs scrape the floor, some ice clinks.

Wonwoo turns to the youngest of the trio, “Why does your breath smell like fish? I thought you gave up all meat?”

“Fish is still healthier than red meat. I gave up red meat.” Minghao flips his bangs out of his face.

“Minghaoooo!” Sicheng hollers from across the room.

“Gotta go.” His legs carry him quickly to the other.

Junhui looks at Wonwoo, “Something smells fishy about that.” They burst out laughing.

 

 

June flies by despite the scorching heat. Wonwoo doesn’t appear to get any tanner despite all the time he spends outdoors (to which Soonyoung and Junhui start calling him ghost.) The first session of children’s golf camp goes by without a single kid going after Wonwoo for hugs for once. (To his glee, it’s one of the new workers, Doyoung.)

 

It’s seven and he’s late. The only thing to make it worse is the kid following hot on his trail. The golf clubs keep poking his sides, and either this kid doesn’t care or is clueless.

He eyes the kid. He has a cute nose, and soft brown hair.  Wonwoo picks up his pace. The kid follows.

The doors slide open.

Junhui enthusiastically hollers, “Jihoon! Welcome!”

Well Junhui knows who he is so... Wonwoo looks at the short kid.  

“What are you looking at nerd?”

“You’re the kid with giant clubs.” Wow. Spectacular comeback Wonwoo, he scolds himself.

“I’m a golfer. You’re a nerd.” Jihoon parks his bag walks to the men’s restroom.

What an irksome child. He’s going to ruin the course for this brat.

“Wonwoo!” Junhui hisses pulling his collar, “That’s THE JIHOON LEE. The person who went into pro-golfing at sixteen while we were reading comics.”

“That brat is one of the pro golfers?” Junhui vigorously nods. “Is he on the list?” Another nod. “If you need me I’ll be checking on the coolers in the back half.” Great. Now he can’t ruin the course for him. But why is Jihoon here early? The tournament doesn’t start until Friday.

Whatever. As long as that brat doesn’t ruin the rest of his day.

 

“Minghao stay away from that side of the green.”

“Why?”

“You’re going to get hit.”

“How can you tell? You’re in the sand pit.”

Wonwoo uncovers a golf ball at this perfect moment. “FORE!”

Minghao immediately ducks, before glaring at the elder, “You totally threw that at me.”

“I did say you’re going to get hi-.”

“Fore!”

Both workers duck. Wonwoo feels the breeze of the ball whizzing past his cheek.

Minghao’s jaw drops, “Oh my fucking god.” The ball lands perfectly next to Wonwoo’s foot.

They look for the source of the fore. Just behind the hill they can see the brat, Jihoon changing out his clubs.

“That mother fucker.”

“Sorry looked like you guys needed some more balls to collect.”

Wonwoo can see that little shit’s dumb smirk.

“If we wanted to get hit we can go to the driving range for that!” Minghao calls back. “But this one is always free to collect balls.” Wonwoo retaliates by smacking him.

 

 

“Can he be my personal caddie for the tournament?”

“Wonwoo?” Junhui points to the individual sitting in the café. Said individual turns at his name. If he ends up as Jihoon’s personal caddie consider his summer ruined for life.

“Yeah him.”

Wonwoo mouths no. As fate would have it, Minghao walks in front of the reception desk putting the basket on the table. “Yo. It’s your turn to collect the balls from the driving range.”

“Minghao move,” he tries to push aside the lanky boy.

“Not until you go fetch the balls.”

“I’m trying to get something to not happen right now.” He tries to move around Minghao.

“Yeah and it’s getting out of fetching the balls.”

“Minghao I swear to-“

“Yo water boy. You’re now my caddie for the rest of this tournament.” Jihoon hollers and gives him the okay sign. “See you at the front side at 8 sharp.”

“Joyous.” Wonwoo stares at the former then at the basket, contemplating just throwing it over his head to hide from his shit luck. As soon as Jihoon walks out, he slams his head on the table. Fantastic.

“Well. Looks like you got a mini promotion. Congrats.” Minghao leaves him to his wallowing.

 

 

Soonyoung howls with laughter. Junhui is also doubled over, hanging onto a nearby stool for support.

“It’s not funny!” Wonwoo looks for a spare couch pillow to smack the other with. “Minghao is worse than either of you this year.”

“Ah I’m so proud of him,” Junhui wipes a fake tear.

“I CAN’T BELIEVE JIHOON-“ Soonyoung inhales sharply, “made you his caddie! Now you’re golf ball and club waiter for him.” He smacks Junhui, speaking in a slightly higher pitch, “Give me my nine wenchwoo.”

“WENCHWOO!” The other shrieks with laughter, falling off the stool.

“You two are the absolute worst.”

“Maybe you’ll end up falling in love with him.” Junhui adds on.

“At that point he’ll be wrenchwoo.” They double over again.

“That brat would make a better friend than you two.”

“Go ahead and try.” Soonyoung eggs him on before laughing hysterically again.

 

It’s only 8 am and 90 degrees already. Disgusting. Hopefully that brat shows up soon. He can feel the sweat dripping down his back. Maybe he’ll be lucky and by the time that brat appears, he’ll be a puddle being taken in by the grass.

 

Wonwoo storms into the clubhouse dripping sweat onto the carpet. He’s going to throw golf balls at that brat.

“Oh Wonwoo! There you are!”

“Junhui it’s too early for this.” The former swings his arm over Wonwoo’s shoulder, not even shuddering at how sticky and wet the latter’s neck is.

“It’s ten. You’ve been here since six thirty.” The taller takes his arm off Wonwoo regardless, “But anyways Jihoon has been waiting for you at the café.” Junhui steps back as Wonwoo seethes. “Deep breaths. Here’s a mint.”

Wonwoo pops a mint. He does his best to not chew it.

“There you are!” A hand claps on the square of his back, causing him to swallow the mint.

Wonwoo immediately starts coughing. He can hear Junhui cuss. A water bottle appears amid the chaos. He grabs it and starts guzzling it down.

“What is going on here?”

The three stare at the course manager. Wonwoo is on the ground, with water slowly dripping down his chin, Junhui is slapping his back, and Jihoon is grabbing paper towels. Junhui is the first to recover, “Wonwoo just needed some water. Jihoon was here to help out.”

“That’s a relief. Sorry for any trouble we caused you Mr. Lee.”

Wonwoo watches as the golfer’s ears turn a vivid pink. “You can just call me Jihoon, Mr. Smith.”

“Jihoon take your time here today. We’re excited to see how far you’ll go this tournament.

“Thank you.” Suddenly Jihoon behaves just like a normal teen, unsure of how to behave with adults, his fingers playing with the hairs reaching his neck, eyes wavering. “I need to go back out there now.” Jihoon pauses, “Wonwoo hurry up.”

He rolls his eyes, grabbing the bag.

 

“It’s high noon.” Wonwoo notes as he watches the ball arch in the sun.

Jihoon nearly drops his club. “You play Overwatch too?! Who’s your main?”

“D.Va and Reaper.”

“Eh?” Jihoon looks him up and down, “I didn’t take you for a tank like D.Va.”

“Why? Who do you main?”

“Lucio.”

“Interesting choice. Didn’t take you for a healer with all your barbed speech.”

“He’s support more than just healer. I can do more damage with my fists than clubs.”

“You’re definitely not using your clubs correctly.”

“I wasn’t trained in fighting with clubs.”

Wonwoo smirks at the comment, “The first rule of Fight Club is to not talk about it.”

Jihoon stares blankly at him, “You. You just made a dumb reference.”

“It’s a movie reference first of all.”

“Just go and fetch me my nine,” Jihoon huffs.

“You don’t need a nine on the green.”

“You know what I mean.” The golfer lines up the putter to the ball.

“You’re the pro. I’m just a caddie.”

“An asshole caddie.” The ball stops short of the hole.

“Don’t forget tomorrow is my off day.”

“Fine, fine.” Another hit.

“Oh, did you just get a bogey?”

The golfer sucks in some air, “Shit.”

“Better get some aces in the hole in the back nine.”

“Forget it. I’ll do it another day. It’s too hot out. Let’s just go back to the clubhouse.”

How strange. Jihoon doesn’t usually quit half way through. “Okay.”

 

Wonwoo yawns. He can’t believe there are this many people already here on the course. It’s seven. Don’t people have jobs or sleeping to do?

In the fairway there’s a young child geared with a swing crazy look in his stance. The teacher looks exhausted already. It’s only hole four.

“Minghao you’re going to want to stay behind the golf cart.”

“He’s on the other side of the fairway. How the hell is that kid going to-!“

“FORE!”

“Holy shit!” Minghao ducks as a golf ball comes flying his way.

“Sorry! Did anyone get hit?” The teacher hollers at them.

Wonwoo sends an x with his arms. “So how do you feel?”

“That my life flashed before my eyes because of a golf ball? I rather go back to doing random mindless shit at the clubhouse.”

“Aren’t you avoiding Junhui?” Minghao scoffs in return. “Shit it’s Jihoon!”

“Is he watching us?” Minghao turns to the elder. “What are you doing?”

“Stop facing this way or he’ll know I’m here.” Wonwoo tries to shoo the other way from his crouched angle behind the cart.

“You do know that the golf cart can’t hide your ridiculous lanky body.”

“That’s the kettle calling the pot black.”

“I’m more flexible than you and thus can actually hide behind the golf cart.” Minghao hops on the cart and steps on the gas, revealing Wonwoo to everyone nearby.

“Minghao!”

“See you at the clubhouse.” The younger drives off towards their destination.

Jihoon’s face seems to brighten up upon seeing the squatting employee, but maybe that’s just the sun hitting his face at the right angle, “Wonwoo! Want to be my caddie today?”

“Today’s my off day.”

“Feel free to wander the course back to the clubhouse then.”

Wonwoo stands next to the golf bag, “I’m only going to stay because you asked.”

“Water is in the bottom pouch.”

“You’re choking the neck. Loosen up.”

Jihoon follows the instruction, focusing upon the ball. He swings. The ball soars across the fairway. “Looks like I only need two more hits.”

“Not a problem.”

 

Five holes later, and enough sweat to fill an Olympic pool.

“That was the shittest run I’ve seen from you.” Wonwoo hands over the damp scorecard to Jihoon.

Jihoon pockets it, “Wow, you’re not such an asshole after all.”

“Strange. You took the words right out of my mouth,” Wonwoo quips back.

“I take it back.” He steps on the welcome mat, “Junhui do you guys have any security guards?”

“Not really. What’s up?”

“Can you throw this asshole in the garbage?”

Junhui looks up from the counter to see whom Jihoon’s referring to. His eyes squint, to where Wonwoo is. “That one?”

“Sorry that asshole is our favorite lawn gnome.” Soonyoung singsongs from the employee breakroom.

“Don’t you work in the kitchen?”

Junhui sighs, “Babe.”

“Shit. Bye Babe!” Soonyoung throws kisses on his way back to the kitchen.

“Are you guys dating?”

“No. They’re fwb.”

“We are not!” Junhui admonishes. “Soonyoung likes someone else!”

“Oh?” Two voices chorus.

“Wait I’m Soonyoung’s friend and he didn’t even tell me!”

“Maybe the heat fried his brain of who his friends are?” The receptionist supplies weakly.

“Junhui.”

“Wow would you look at that? I need to go do inventory.” He rushes off, calling someone on the walkie.

“He’s a horrible liar.” More fact than observation.

“Junhui can’t lie to save his life and Soonyoung usually can’t keep secrets.”

“What an interesting collection of friends you have.”

“What about you?”

“Too busy for friends.” Jihoon stares at his shoes.

“Don’t friend the competition?”

“I’m going back outside. Stay inside until I’m done.”

“Oh… okay.”

 

 

Minghao disappeared an hour ago to go take care of coolers.

Wonwoo glances at his phone. Soonyoung should be in the locker room now. It should be a good time to get him to answer some questions.

Wonwoo barges into the changing room, “Soonyou- oh my fucking god.” In front of him, are Minghao and Soonyoung with disheveled hair and unbuttoned tops leaning against the lockers.

“Wonwoo?! This is um… uh…” Soonyoung’s eyes dart everywhere around Wonwoo.

Minghao pulls on the other’s belt loop, “Us kissing.”

“Yes! Us kissing!” Soonyoung nods fervently. “WAIT.”

He swallows as he takes in the couples’ swollen red lips, “This answers my question. So... I’m just going to go back. To the outdoors.” He can’t scramble out of the locker room soon enough.

 

Wonwoo rests his head on the steering wheel of a golf cart. Minghao and Soonyoung. Who would’ve thought. This actually explains nothing as to why the younger is so mean to him this year.  Unless…. Oh my god Soonyoung would.  The latter most likely told Minghao of Wonwoo’s first impression of him. Soonyoung clearly has a death wish.

“What are you doing?”

Wonwoo turns his head a bit, “You’re done already?”

“33.54 and 76.”

Wonwoo lets out a whistle, “How’d you do so well? Earlier you’ve been getting low 90s with me.”

“Got distracted.”

“What’s even there to distract you?”

Surprise briefly flashes across the other’s face, before it goes back to his resting bitch face, “Grass crunching.”

But there wasn’t anyone else while they were finishing the front nine. “Pretty sure you’re out of luck as there’s grass everywhere on the course.” Jihoon looks unamused. “It’ll be a homerun for you if you just hit out of the sand pit then.” Wonwoo jokes.

“I’m a golfer,” he deadpans.  

“Legitimately you hate a good joke.”

“Your jokes are all terrible. At least mine are on par with a stand-up comedian.”

“Keep going like that on you’re going have to resort to bougie-ing to save yourself at the tournament.”

Jihoon lets out a huge sigh, “Junhui wasn’t joking that you have the second worst jokes. I’m going home before I get infected by your lame jokes.”

 

 

“Hey.” Wonwoo faces the golfer. “I have a request.” Jihoon’s fingers twiddle with each other. The employee waits patiently. “Can you not watch me at the tournament this weekend?”

“I work here though.”

“I know that. But I don’t want you to watch me in person.” “Is there a way for you to stay at the clubhouse or other holes that I wouldn’t be at during the tournament?”

“Why?”

“I…I…” Even his ears are bright red.

So, he really is embarrassed to explain this to him. “It’s fine. No need to tell me that people watching you makes you nervous.” He shoves his chair against the table. It doesn’t make sense why Jihoon doesn’t want him there. He’s been watching for most of the three days they’ve been together. Somehow though he feels disappointed. Why in the world would he be upset at not getting to watch Jihoon compete? Must be emotional effects from the heat of the moment.

 

“Wonu~,” A poke to his cheek accompanies the lilting voice.

“What.”

“Are you really that bitter that Jihoon told you to not watch him in person?” Junhui lowers the clipboard/spit protector.

“I’m not bitter. HE’s a pro at an event. There’s going to be spectators.”

The receptionist raises a brow, “Ah I see.”

“See what?”

“Oh nothing besides your surly behavior currently. I can’t wait for this tournament to end.” He slumps against the counter, “I miss my regulars.”

“Even though the food is amazing right now?”

“It means nothing when everything is chicken or vegetables. I want my red meat!”

“A bit of greens won’t kill you, Junhui.”

“Haven’t you seen Minghao? Going vegetarian is what makes him so angry!”

“Pretty sure it’s just coincidental.” He decides to go back to Bejeweled.

 

“Jihoon welcome!” Junhui’s voice echoes through the clubhouse. “Whoa your hair!”

“I needed a bit of change. Er… is it too much?”

“Nope! It fits you well.”

“Thanks.” Jihoon looks around, “Where’s Wonwoo?”

“He’s in the back doing inventory for me. Want me to call him over?”

“No, no nononononononono.”

Junhui picks up the walkie talkie, “Wonwoo! There’s someone here to see you. Come to the front desk.”

“Fuck off. This is probably another prank by you and Soonyoung.”

Junhui waves the walkie talkie, “Well as you see he’s busy right now. Just go down the hallway and to the third door on your left.”

 

Jihoon takes a deep breath before opening the door. Wonwoo’s back is facing him, but there are earbuds in his ear. He decides to step forward and taps his shoulder.

Wonwoo drops his clipboard at the sight behind his shoulder, “Your hair.”

“Yes, I have some. Just like you.”

“But yours is blonde. Did it hurt?”

“Did what?”

“Getting your roots bleached.” Wonwoo approaches Jihoon, fingers touching the ends of the latter’s hair.

“Not too much. It was boring waiting for the bleach to do its job though.”

Wonwoo bites his lip unsure what to say next. So many things run through his mind. Like answers for why he really couldn’t go watch Jihoon compete, or that the blonde makes Jihoon cuter. But he thinks he knows now. His heartbeat hasn’t stopped pounding since Jihoon has stepped into the room.

Jihoon’s gaze holds his, “What are you doing the rest of the summer?”

“Not being your caddie boy.”

“That’s fine. I do better without you anyways.” Wonwoo scoffs at the flippant response. “How does a mulligan sound?”

“A mulligan on what?”

“Us.”

Wonwoo squints at him, “Are you asking me out using golf terms?”

“What would you rather me asking you out at high noon?”

“Your references are getting worse.” A chuckle slips past his lips. “But sure. As friends?”

“Or more.”

“Got it, I’ll be your trainer.”

“Asshole,” Jihoon pulls Wonwoo in. “I don’t kiss trainers or friends.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who participated in the swimming fools fic fest!!!


End file.
